Probably Archery
Probably Archery is an independent game where the player must complete various task using a bow and arrow. The controls were inspired by QWOP and Surgeon Simulator, hence the difficulty. This video was uploaded on May 8th, 2015 and was the 288th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game, Mackenzie having the arrow close to the bow but not on it and deems it good enough, before she releases it, only for it to drop straight down. Mariya is confused about the controls of the game, Andrea already saying she hates the game. Mackenzie looks at and comments that the arms looks hairy. Mariya comments on the way her character is holding the bow and arrow, saying that it is not logical. Andrea continues to be angry at the game, insulting the character in the game, saying that she would abandon them if they were her friend. Mackenzie tries to get the arrow on the bow but is struggling, seething in rage. Mariya asks who needs to play the game right and tells the game that her hand is not too far from the bow. The girls continue to struggle with the controls, all three slowly losing it. Andrea comments that it would take less time if she took the arrow and stabbed the target with it herself. Mariya eventually manages to dock the arrow onto the bow and shoot a target, Mariya is then surprised and proud of herself for the achievement. Mackenzie continues to struggle for a bit before docking the arrow onto the bow, she then aims and calls her next shot the money shot, but it goes nowhere. Andrea can't seem to get the hang of the controls, as Mackenzie tries another attempt and fails. Mariya takes another shot that goes nowhere, saying that she was aiming for the mountain and that it technically means she wins. Andrea asks the character to bend their elbows, saying that there's buttons for everything but bending elbows. The girls then move onto their next challenge, shooting down an army of apple headed people, Andrea saying that she just experienced four of her fantasies. Mackenzie is not prepared, while Andrea sees that the army is coming for her and says it is a literal fantasy of hers. Mariya tries to dock the arrow onto the bow but is struggling, already admitting defeat. Mackenzie manages to dock the arrows and shoots, but it goes to the left and misses the entire army, before the army reaches her and she fails the challenge. Andrea says that there's too much pressure, as she manages to dock the arrow onto the bow, but she fails to release it as the army reaches her. Later, Mariya manages to take out one of the apple heads, while Mackenzie shoots and misses again, much to her anger. Andrea and Mariya both fail once more, as Mackenzie manages to take out a couple of the apple heads and quickly grabs another arrow and takes down another. She then tries to grab another arrow but can't get it in time as the army reaches her. Andrea notes that her eye is twitching, which is the level of rage she is at at the moment, while Mariya shoots one of the apple heads down and is okay with it. Mackenzie then takes a shot at the dark, which she is not too pleased about. Mackenzie tries to aim her arrow after docking it, but struggles to do so, as Andrea continues to get mad at the game. Later, Mackenzie manages to shoot her arrow, but it goes over the head of the apple head in front of her, which she is not happy about. The girls then go to the next challenge, to save a friend from being hung by shooting the rope whilst being timed, Andrea saying that she can't do the game without the timer, as the timer runs out and the friend's head pops, taking Andrea by surprise. Mackenzie isn't too sure what she is suppose to shoot, the friend or the rope, before conceding defeat and declaring the friend dead. The girls continue to struggle with the controls, each girls getting frustrated each time they fail the challenge. Mackenzie manages to get the arrow docked onto the bow, but doesn't aim and release in time. Andrea finally gets her arrow on the bow but doesn't release in time, while Mackenzie is still not sure what exactly she is suppose to be shooting. Mackenzie then says that she hopes the friend dies, but not from the rope but from her arrow, she then gets agitated when her hand is so close to the bow and the timer runs out. Andrea is also angry, saying that her arm is not too far to knock the apple head's face in. All three girls then presumably gave up. Trivia *Probably Archery is one of the few videos to feature only three girls playing a game, rather than the usual four. *Probably Archery was uploaded on Mackenzie's birthday. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015